Il fait show ici !
by Droledecoccinelle
Summary: Ce soir c'est le grand soir, le club branché de Kakashi présente son nouveau show. Le show risque d'être chaud mais Kakashi en a des sueurs froides…


Bonjour, bonsoir,

Me revoilà pour un nouvel OS. Héhéhé.

Ce soir c'est le grand soir, le club branché de Kakashi présente son nouveau show. Le show risque d'être chaud mais Kakashi en a des sueurs froides…

Musiques à mettre pendant l'écoute quand vous voyez (1) ou (2)

(1) Britney Spears Circus (3'34)

(2) Moulin Rouge / El tango de Roxanne (4'42)

Bonne lecture

M pour danse… comment dire…

Les lumières clignotent. Rouges, vertes, bleues, jaunes. De la fumée envahi la salle. Blanche comme la neige. Brillante. Flamboyante. Rendant la peau des clients présents encore plus luisante.

Kakashi sourit derrière son masque et se frotte les mains. Il espère que cette soirée lui rapportera beaucoup d'argent. Ce soir a lieu la première représentation de son nouveau show. Cela fait des semaines qu'il entraine ses nouvelles recrues pour qu'elles soient prêtes. Il a parié sur eux et espère bien gagner ! Mais… Il y a un « mais »… Malgré son enthousiasme il peine à dissimuler son angoisse. Il prend un risque son négligeable avec ce show. Il risque d'en choquer plus d'un. Lui et son équipe ont fait le choix de créer quelque chose de nouveau et d'audacieux. Il veut se démarquer et attirer une clientèle nouvelle. Il espère gagner plus de client que d'en perdre…Et c'est ce soir que tout se joue. Si les clients aiment, grâce au bouche à oreille son club sera rempli des mois durant. Sinon… Kakashi n'ose pas y penser.

Il fait le tour du club. Salue certains de ses clients, s'assure que tout est parfait. Il tente de se rassurer. Malgré son sourire de façade, il est tendu. Très tendu. Mais il essaye de se rassurer : ses jeunes danseurs sont des véritables bêtes de scènes et savent ce qu'ils font : ils n'en sont pas à leur première expérience. Malgré leurs caractères colériques, imprévisibles et difficiles à gérer ce sont d'excellents danseurs… Grâce à eux, il espère bien que son club devienne le premier club de la ville.

Il vérifie chaque détail pour la énième fois. Tout est en place. Il doit se l'avouer : les projecteurs sont installés, les techniciens sont prêts, les maquilleurs ont presque fini leur œuvre, les danseurs sont prêts, à leur manière... Sérieux et concentrés (Agités et énervés). Comme toujours avant une représentation, conscients de l'enjeu (aussi conscients de leurs gestes que des gosses de quatre ans), disciplinés (courant en tous sens) et surtout silencieux (beuglant comme des bêtes sauvages). Kakashi pousse un long soupir, Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de prendre ses rêves pour des réalités. Enfin bon, tout est prêt, Konohamaru n'attend plus que son approbation pour lancer la machine infernale.

/

Les spectateurs se tournent vers la scène en voyant la lumière s'y concentrer petit à petit. L'agitation monte d'un cran dans le club, lorsque la lumière rouge se concentre sur un petit rideau dissimulant une porte dans un coin de la salle.

(1)

Le rouge sang fait son effet : les spectateurs se taisent petit à petit et se tournent vers la source de lumière rouge. Il a bien fait d'investir dans cette installation : c'est à la fois fascinant et érotique.

Tout à coup la lumière s'éteint, plongeant les spectateurs dans la pénombre. Une petite mélodie cuivrée se fait entendre. La foule murmure d'impatience et s'approche de la source de lumière. Pour l'instant tout se déroule comme prévu.

Les percussions prennent possession de la salle. L'agitation est palpable. Les clients arrêtent leur danse. Son assistant pose sa main sur son épaule en signe de soutiens. Kakashi retient son souffle. C'est parti. Respire. Ils sont prêts.

Lorsque la voix de chanteuse brise le silence, une lumière cristalline vient éclairer le rideau par derrière, on aperçoit alors deux silhouette, derrière le rideau noir.

Une femme. Un homme.

L'un contre l'autre. La femme, perchée du haut de ses talons, est de taille égale à celle l'homme à ses côtés. Ils ondulent l'un contre l'autre, dos à dos. Leurs hanches esquissent les mêmes mouvements. Identiques. Masculin, féminin. Rien ne les distingue dans leurs mouvements. Lents. L'homme est aussi féminin que la femme est virile.

La température dans la pièce grimpe.

Petit à petit ils se détachent tout en conservant cette synchronisation parfaite. Ils commencent à danser d'un rythme lent. Identiques toujours. Ils sont identiques. Trop identiques. C'en est troublant. Ils sont deux facettes d'une même pièce.

On devine les formes généreuses de la jeune femme et le corps athlétique de l'homme. La salle retient son souffle. Les longs cheveux de la danseuse caressent sans cesse des fesses et celles de son partenaire.

Puis petit à petit ils se détachent se dirigeant chacun à une extrémité du rideau. La salle frémit. Quels visages peuvent-ils avoir ?

Les spectateurs découvrent d'abord une jambe, luisante et brillante. Une jambe interminable reposant sur un talon rouge sang, puis un bras, ferme et musclé terminé par une main délicate et féminine.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le danseur arrache violement le rideau avant de le laisser tomber à ses pieds dans un bruit de tissu déchiré.

La salle a le souffle coupé en découvrant les deux êtres. Non. Deux dieux. Deux dieux blonds comme les blés, leurs cheveux reflètent parfaitement la lumière. Leurs peaux légèrement tannées brillent de mille feux. Leur position est provoquante. Perchée sur ses talons aiguilles la jeune femme arbore fièrement une robe courte aussi rouge que ses talons et que le pantalon de son partenaire. Celui-ci, torse nu, les mains de part d'autre de ses hanches fines porte fièrement deux anneaux gris aux tétons, mettant en valeur son torse finement musclé et luisant. Leur regard azur est brulant, brillant. Animal. Félin. Ils renversent la tête en cœur avant de passer leur langue sur leurs dentitions parfaites. La langue rosée du blond s'attarde sur sa lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il cligne de l'œil tandis que la danseuse pousse un gémissement sensuel en renversant la tête.

Ils parcourent alors les spectateurs du regard tels des chasseurs à la recherche d'une proie. Kakashi frémit en s'accrochant à son siège. L'effet est extraordinaire.

Ils s'avancent doucement du bord de la scène, puis descendent avec agilité. Ils adoptent une démarche féline tout en traversant la salle. Leur regard balaye l'assistance. Chacun se fait discret.

Ils sont à la chasse.

Les muscles du blond roulent sous sa peau. Les poings serrés il se mord la lèvre en faisant naviguer son regard. Sa partenaire fait passer sa langue sur ses dents et grogne comme une lionne.

Leur cible. Elle s'est cachée. Elle veut jouer. Ils cherchent. Deux prédateurs. Ils ont faim.

Leurs pas sont en rythmes avec la musique. Non… la musique en rythme avec leur pas. Les spectateurs se décalent instinctivement pour laisser passer les deux danseurs descendus des cieux ou venu des enfers.

Ils marchent sûrs d'eux, toujours aussi synchronisés, la tête haute. Leur regard, qui jusqu'à maintenant parcourant les spectateurs, s'est figé. Ça y est. Leur cible est en vue. Mais à leur vue seulement. Il est au fond, parmi les danseurs hébétés. Encore invisible. Mais lui il sourit. Les deux blonds en sont convaincus. Il jubile. Il est déjà là. Le troisième. Le troisième danseur. La dernière pièce du puzzle infernal.

Les clients continuent de ses décaler sur leur passage. Inlassablement. Le ballet commence déjà et ils y participent sans le savoir.

La lumière cristalline balaye les clients. Le suspense est à son comble. Qui est-il ? Qui est-elle ? Qui va-il trouver grâce aux yeux des démons. Où la lumière va-t-elle s'arrêter ?

Elle s'arrête enfin sur lui. Adossé au mur les bras croisés. Il lève la tête vers la source de lumière. Ses cheveux bruns lui balayent le visage. Ses yeux encres dévisagent les deux soleils rouges sang arrivant vers lui. Il a la même carrure que son coéquipier mais porte un t-shirt aussi sombre que ses cheveux, aussi sombre que les cheveux de ses partenaires sont clairs et aussi sombre que sa peau est blanche. Un rictus se dessine sur ses lèvres lorsque les deux danseurs s'arrêtent à quelques mètres face à lui, en lui lançant leur regard. Leur regard aussi chaud que la braise. Oui il aime ça. Il jubile.

Toute la salle les observe. Que vont-ils faire ? Tout le monde retient son souffle.

La première partie s'achève. La rencontre. Maintenant vient la séduction.

(2)

Une nouvelle musique démarre. Radicalement différente de la précédente.

Quelques notes de guitare jouées nonchalamment. Vient ensuite un piano lourd et chaud. Aucun doute. Konoha va s'enflammer ce soir. Désormais ils danseront un tango. Un tango revisité. Un tango charnel, sexuel et animal. Déjà les spectateurs ont chaud.

L'immobilité des danseurs est éprouvante.

Le club respire comme un seul animal.

La mélodie leur fait lever la tête. Ils se jaugent.

Un accouplement. Ils vont assister à un accouplement. Entre trois démons. Les spectateurs frémissent.

Les danseurs ne commencent à se mouvoir dès le début de l'accompagnement au piano. Lourd et répétitif, suivi des cordes audacieuses et enjouées. Les deux blonds s'approchent alors du brun avant de l'encercler, de leur tourner autour. Le brun quant à lui ne se laisse pas déstabiliser. Il garde la tête haute et dévisage les deux autres, le regard supérieur. Il est le maître. Sa cage thoracique se soulève de plus en plus vite. La tension est palpable. Les cœurs battent au rythme des coups d'archets et des coups de talons. La tension est à son paroxysme. La voix chaude du chanteur fait tourner la tête des spectateurs. Le reste du monde n'existe plus.

Les deux blonds se rapprochent alors et entament alors un tango. L'homme prend la petite main de sa partenaire dans la sienne, décolle son bassin au sien avant de lancer son pied gauche vers l'avant, sa partenaire lance son pied en arrière. Lent. Lent. Vite. Vite. Lent. Ils le fixent. Leur regard est glacial et brulant à la fois. Ils se pavanent devant lui. Ils se font beaux. Ils cherchent à le séduire. Ils le veulent.

Tout à coup ils se lâchent et reprennent leur danse macabre autour du brun.

Petit à petit les cercles que dessinent les deux blonds se restreignent presque jusqu'à l'atteindre. Lui, le brun pâle, l'opposé des deux démons. Il se laisse avoir par ses deux êtres de chair. La blonde, ondule contre son torse tandis que son ami respire ses cheveux avec envie. Mais il les repousse, le regard empli de rage, il grogne, tandis que les orbes bleues le regardent avec étonnement. Ils se jettent sur lui à nouveau, ensemble, comme un même animal, mais cette fois le brun ne se laisse approcher que par la blonde. Il la laisse passer ses bras autour de sa nuque et prendre sa main pour entamer un tango peau contre peau. Elle se colle à lui, esquissant quelques pas. La main du brun remonte le long de sa jambe pour découvrir sa cuisse, puis il la rejette à nouveau. Vexé, le blond s'approche derrière lui et le prend par les hanches. Il se laisse faire une seconde avant de pivoter et de le repousser de ses bras en grognant bruyamment. Ino profite de la situation pour s'agripper à ses jambes alors que le danseur blond la repousse violemment pour le plaquer contre le mur.

Les pas de tango ne sont plus qu'un prétexte. C'est la bataille de la séduction. Qui aura le mâle ? Est-ce que ce sera la femelle ou l'autre mâle ? La danse charnelle affole les sens. C'est dérangeant. C'est fascinant. C'est excitant.

La blonde se colle à son torse, approchant sa bouche charnue de la sienne, c'est alors que Naruto repousse le brun et se colle à la blonde. Il lui écarte les jambes et prend son visage entre ses mains. Mais contre toute attente elle lui assène un violent coup de pied et se jette sur le brun qui tombe au sol. Elle se met à califourchon sur lui et lui retire son t-shirt, non sans résistance du brun qui lui mord le cou. Elle pousse un gémissement et roule sur le sol, intercepté par l'autre danseur qui l'emprisonne entre son corps et le sol, mais alors le brun la tire par le pied et la chevauche en bloquant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

Tout est fou. Tout est mélangé. Dès que l'un domine l'autre se défile. Ils s'attirent. Se rejette. Tout va vite. Trop vite. Un mélange : testostérone et œstrogènes. Ensemble. Mélangés. Les rôles s'inversent. La danse devient instinctive.

Elle prend l'ampleur. Les duos se transforment petit à petit en trios

Kakashi s'agrippe à son siège.

Tout est flou. Les sens s'affolent. La salle halète. Les spectateurs ont chauds. L'excitation se propage.

Puis petit à petit la musique s'apaise. Le volume diminue. Les danseurs s'écartent lentement. Ils halètent. La guitare se calme. Les violons supplient. Le chanteur murmure.

Puis.

Seule la guitare ose finalement briser le silence, suivie du violon. Insistant. Doucement. Demandeurs. Doucement. Puis un peu plus. Virulent. Légèrement. Les danseurs sont immobiles. Ils s'observent. Se scrutent. La tension est palpable. Le club retient son souffle. Il faut l'assouvir. Les cordes s'affolent. Ils doivent reprendre. Le volume augmente. La musique reprend possession les corps.

Puis d'un coup elle explose. Plus forte. Plus puissante encore. Le chanteur rugit. Ils se jettent alors littéralement les uns sur les autres.

La blonde est immédiatement enfermée entre les deux hommes. Les mains passent sur les vêtements, sous les vêtements sans distinction de sexe. Il ne reste plus que le désir. Non. Le besoin. Étouffant. Suffocant. Leurs souffles se mélangent sans jamais s'atteindre. Ils se frôlent. Se provoquent. Les mains sont demandeuses. Les cœurs s'affolent. Les rouges rougissent. Les vêtements s'amenuisent. Le t-shirt est déchiré, la robe outrageusement ouverte, le short ouvert. Les cheveux sont décoiffés. Les longs cheveux blonds, désormais libres, caressent les corps. Corps qui se frottent les uns aux autres. Violemment. Leurs respirations sont anarchiques. Les mains caressent les torses, la poitrine, les fesses, les cous, les cheveux, tout en même temps. Les dents mordent. Les bouches halètent. Il ne reste du tango que son aspect le plus sombre. L'amour charnel.

Les deux hommes commencent alors à se défier du regard. Ils bougent en comprimant la blonde entre leurs corps. Ils miment cet acte, cet acte dérangeant. Cet acte excitant. La blonde halète. Leurs regards se jaugent. Puis la danseuse s'effondre au sol. Les deux animaux se jettent alors l'un sur l'autre. Ils roulent sur le sol. Chacun voulant prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que le blond bloque les bras du brun au-dessus de sa tête et embrasse son cou tout en se mouvant suggestivement. Ils sont tous habillés mais c'est comme s'ils étaient nus. L'acte est violent. Sans douceur. Un accouplement. Pur et dur.

Ils s'effondrent l'un sur l'autre au moment où la musique s'achève et où les lumières s'éteignent. Bouche contre bouche.

/

S'en suit alors un long silence. Personne n'ose réagir. Tout le monde se scrute. Kakashi retient son souffle. Bordel

Puis au bout de longues secondes de silence un cri se fait entendre (ou pour être exacte, un glapissement animal un peu étouffé provenant d'une bête blonde bien identifiée). Kakashi se raidit (une fois de plus).

Non…

Non...

Ils n'ont pas osé. Non… Une série d'image plus que déplacées fusent alors dans l'esprit de notre cher ami. De la sueur froide coule dans son dos. Il le savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de leur faire faire cette danse à eux. A eux trois. Ces trois spécimens bourrés d'hormones. Déjà, il avait cru qu'ils feraient l'amour directement sur scène tellement le show était….

Il va mourir. Non il VEUT mourir c'est décidé.

Une voix grave brise le silence :

\- Naruto. Lâche-moi on n'est pas cher toi.

S'en suit alors une vague, non que dis-je, un tsunami d'applaudissement. Et Kakashi respire enfin, après de longues minutes d'apnée. Son club ne fermera pas cette fois !


End file.
